


Welcome home

by PHATcoochiecoupon69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Personality Swap, Winter, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHATcoochiecoupon69/pseuds/PHATcoochiecoupon69
Summary: Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories - Anne Bradstreet
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Welcome home

“Dream say you love me!” 

Dream flushed on his face cam- rolling his eyes “give me my sword asshole!” He whined- George just laughed as hopped around, dangling his sword over lava 

“this sword? This one right here? Hmmmmmmm how about you say you love me?”

Dream knotted his brows together as he looked at George “I....” he swallowed as he looked into his facecam- knowing George was watching somewhere “I love you, George”

George gawked “*WHAT?!*” in his shock he dropped the sword into the lava and immediately his eyes grew wide “...oops?”

“GEORGE YOU ASSHOLE IM GONNA KILL YOU-“

“Only if you can catch me, lover boy!” George replied with a gleeful voice 

The pair had been best friends for years now- George not found was known for his... well- his identity was not found. Not a single picture of him was online; and more than that- his face had never been shown to anyone other than those in his immediate life. Dream however was cocky about his looks- posting pictures everywhere with friends and family alike. 

“George... why can’t I see your face?”

The question popped up during one of their late night calls, warm and sweet one winter night. It was asked in a soft tone 

“You don’t need to answer- I just... I wanna know what my best friend looks like- you know?”

George was quiet for a few moments before swallowing audibly “hah- you know- no one really has seen me online... I wanna meet you in person, you know? That way you can admire my undeniable beauty” he teased

Dream laughed loudly “as if! Dont make me fly over there and slap you!” He said back, tucking his nose into his blanket “...next Christmas?”

“What about it?”

“Let’s meet then. Okay? Christmas Eve? I want you to see my family and I know your parents aren’t big on celebrating- you’ve met my sisters; and I think they wanna meet you too! They think your my boyfriend dude” he said with a giggle

George flushed “you wish!” He was nervous- fidgeting with his hands as he debated what to do “..ok. Next Christmas Eve”

A year passed, and George had his face laid against the window of a airplane- the snow light outside his window as he nervously bit his lip. this was insane... the plane was packed with people and he was just- he felt out of place. He just wanted to go home- flight landing soon

Oh.... how could he forget about the reason he was here?

Him.. and his pretty green eyes

Fuck.

Standing in the airport Cinnabon waiting for Dream was nerve-wracking. What if he thought he was ugly? What if he thought he smelled bad? Did he brush his teeth this morning- did he pack his toothbrush?” Just as he was about to double check he heard a voice behind him

“George?”

He turned around and was immediately tackled into a hug 

“Welcome home, lover boy”


End file.
